


Hot Walk Home

by Rhivir



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, and my first fic, i dont even know man..., please spare me its just a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhivir/pseuds/Rhivir
Summary: Kankri Vantas is simply walking down the sidewalk on a hot afternoon, on his way back to his lovely New York apartment after a long day at College. Oh, and not to mention, his boyfriend, Cronus Ampora, is waiting for him, with absolutely no respect for furniture.





	

It was a hot day out today, the sun beating down mercilessly on anyone who dared walk outside. Most people were smart like that, and decided to stay indoors, within the confines of air conditioned homes and cool popsicles. Kankri Vantas was not one of these people. As he would argue, though, it was not his fault he was out in such temperatures, as he had a very important presentation to give in class today, which he would definitely not wish to miss. For once in his life, he managed to not drone on and lose every person's attention, which he'd been getting better at doing. As expected, he got a rather good grade, and after listening to a few more presentations, was dismissed, finally free to be sent off into the deadly heat.  
Currently, Kankri was wearing a thick, white cotton tank top beneath an unbuttoned red flannel. He had slightly baggy jeans on, along with a pair of black combat boots. His dark burgundy hair was sticking to his light brown skin do to the heat, causing his expression to turn into one of annoyance. The boy's brown eyes flickered from building to buidling, watching adresses pass by as he tried to locate the ones that signaled his apartment becoming near.  
Ah, yes, his apartment. A decently sized building, shared with his one true love (and annoyance), Cronus Ampora. Cronus was an interesting case, to be sure. Greased back hair, cigarette always hanging from his lips, attempting to play guitar and somehow not failing miserably- yes, Cronus Ampora was indeed an interesting case. And a cute one, if you asked Kankri. Although, you must admit, sometimes he didn't quite know when to stop. Of course, he would always make it up somehow, whether with an accidentally burnt breakfast, or with a song he wrote himself. Yes, Cronus was definitely a good guy inside.  
The brunette was snapped out of his thoughts when he reached his shared apartment. He stopped and looked it over for a minute, seemingly surprised he got here so quickly. Sighing, he pulled out the keys to the front door and walked in, immediately taking his shoes off by the front door. He was greeted with no lights on other than the kitchen ones, the sun's beams streaming through the unprotected windows. Sitting in front of Kankri was the one and only Cronus, lounging on the couch with his feet propped up on the table. His face immeadiately lit up when he saw the college student walk in, and he sat a little straighter, although still not removing his feet from their perch. Kankri scowled a little, placing down the books and binder in his arms before crossing them across his chest. Raising his eyebrows in a "Well?" gesture, he looked toward his boyfriend's feet, then back up at him, alternating between the two. It took Cronus a minute, but he caught on and removed his feet, sitting straight up now.  
Kankri only stood there a moment, but then rolled his eyes, a small smile coming on to his face. Uncrossing his arms, he walked over to Cronus and sat next to him, snuggling slightly into his side. He smelt like the violets and smoke, which one would think wouldn't work well, but it somehow did. At least, according to Kankri it did. The brunette's smile had grown, along with Cronus'. A few words were exchanged, but at this point in their relationship they were fine with just sitting in silence.  
After a while, Kankri's eyes slowly lidded shut, greeting him with darkness and dreamless rests. Not soon after, Cronus fell asleep as well. The only sound throughout the house was the noise of the TV, still playing whatever channel Cronus was watching before Kankri arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me how I did and how I can improve,,, or if I should somehow find a way to continue this au???


End file.
